


Emerald

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-29
Updated: 2005-10-29
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry surprises Draco on his birthday.





	Emerald

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

**Notes:** written in honor of [Draco's birthday](http://www.jkrowling.com/textonly/anniversary.cfm). Happy birthday, ferret. *muah*

He woke to find a pair of emerald-green eyes staring down at him.

 

"What do you want?"

 

The eyes blinked.

 

"Happy birthday."

 

He groaned. "You didn't answer my question."

 

"Yes, I did. It's your birthday."

 

"So what?"

 

"So, here's your present."

 

"Where?"

 

"Me."

 

He laughed out loud. "You've finally gone around the bend, have you?"

 

The eyes looked almost hurt. "No. I've decided to give into my feelings."

 

"Don't tell me that you _love_ me."

 

"I don't plan on it."

 

Suddenly, lips were on his, pressing hard and hungrily. Then he understood.

 

Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.

 

_Fin_.


End file.
